Pointing devices, such as computer mice or trackballs, are utilized for inputting data into and interfacing with personal computers and workstations. Such devices allow rapid relocation of a cursor on a monitor, and are useful in many text, database and graphical programs. A user controls the cursor, for example, by moving the mouse over a surface to move the cursor in a direction and over distance proportional to the movement of the mouse. Alternatively, movement of the hand over a stationary device may be used for the same purpose.
Computer mice come in both optical and mechanical versions. Mechanical mice typically use a rotating ball to detect motion, and a pair of shaft encoders in contact with the ball to produce a digital signal used by the computer to move the cursor. One problem with mechanical mice is that they are prone to inaccuracy and malfunction after sustained use due to dirt accumulation, and such. In addition, the movement and resultant wear of the mechanical elements, particularly the shaft encoders, necessarily limit the useful life of the device.
One solution to the above-discussed with mechanical mice problems has been the development of optical mice. Optical mice have become very popular because they are more robust and may provide a better pointing accuracy.
The dominant conventional technology used for optical mice relies on a light emitting diode (LED) illuminating a surface at grazing incidence, a two-dimensional CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) detector which captures the resultant images, and software that correlates successive images to determine the direction, distance and speed the mouse has been moved. This technology typically provides good accuracy but suffers from low optical efficiency and a relatively high image processing requirements.
Another approach uses one-dimensional arrays of photo-sensors or detectors, such as photodiodes. Successive images of the surface are captured by imaging optics, translated onto the photodiodes, and compared to detect movement of the mouse. The photodiodes may be directly wired in groups to facilitate motion detection. This reduces the photodiode requirements, and enables rapid analog processing. An example of one such a mouse is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,152 to Dandliker et al.
The mouse disclosed in Dandliker et al. differs from the standard technology also in that it uses a coherent light source, such as a laser. Light from a coherent source scattered off of a rough surface generates a random intensity distribution of light known as speckle. The use of a speckle-based pattern has several advantages, including efficient laser-based light generation and high contrast images even under illumination at normal incidence. This allows for a more efficient system and conserves current consumption, which is advantageous in wireless applications so as to extend battery life.
Although a significant improvement over the conventional LED-based optical mice, these speckle-based devices have not been wholly satisfactory for a number of reasons. In particular, mice using laser speckle have not demonstrated the accuracy typically demanded in state-of-the-art mice today, which generally are desired to have a path error of less than 0.5% or thereabout.
The present disclosure discusses and provides solutions to certain problems with prior optical mice and other similar optical pointing devices.